


Опьянение победой

by trololonasty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Локи и Сиф с детства ставили друг перед другом трудные задачи.





	Опьянение победой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the exhilaration of victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222005) by [murdur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur). 



> Написано на Sifki Week 2018. День 1 — «Юношеская любовь».

В середине лета асгардское солнце палило ярко. Капли пота попадали в глаза Сиф, которая бежала по тропинке вдоль реки, и размывали облик ушедшего далеко вперёд Тора. Царевич с друзьями направлялся на тренировочную площадку, не оборачиваясь на её зов.

— Подожди меня! — крикнула девочка своему старшему товарищу. Она неловко перехватила меч, который длиной практически равнялся её росту, и выругалась, когда тяжёлый щит, с благоволения Тора позаимствованный из оружейной, свалился с плеча на землю.

Сидевший на ближайшем дереве, а потому доселе остававшийся незамеченным Локи фыркнул, заставая врасплох находящуюся внизу соученицу. Сиф окинула его гневным взглядом, однако он даже не посмотрел на неё, как ни в чём не бывало продолжив читать в своём затенённом убежище высоко в кроне, медленно покачивая свешенной с ветки ногой.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать, Локи?

— Если ты ещё не заметила, валькирии вымерли. — Лизнув большой палец, Локи медленно перевернул страницу книги заклинаний. — Девчонка не может быть воином.

Сиф бросила меч на землю.

— И кто это сказал?

Локи пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от страницы.

— Да кто угодно. Слышала бы ты, что говорят у тебя за спиной: какой это стыд смотреть, как ты валяешься в грязи. Такое поведение не пристало настоящей девушке.

От гнева у Сиф раздулись ноздри и всё нутро словно запылало.

— Да неужели? Ну, а магия – это девчачье занятие. Мальчишка не может быть ведьмой!

Локи захлопнул книгу и впервые с момента начала разговора посмотрел на неё.

— Забери свои слова обратно!

— И не подумаю! Слышал бы ты, что говорят о тебе: какое это жалкое зрелище, что царевич тратит всё своё время на магию, такой слабак никогда не сможет стать правителем Асгарда.

Локи спрыгнул с дерева – плечи вздёрнуты от злости. Сиф сжала руки в кулаки, отвечая ему таким же разгневанным взглядом.

— Я тебе покажу! — закричал он, его ладони замерцали зелёным. — Я стану самым могущественным колдуном и обрушу на тебя все проклятия вселенной!

Сиф в грудь ударил сгусток зелёной энергии, и она повалилась наземь. Однако ярость мгновенно подняла её на ноги.

— Хотела бы я на это посмотреть! — Она атаковала его прямым ударом в челюсть. Вскоре они оба уже катались по земле, обмениваясь ударами и оскорблениями. Вдруг Сиф почувствовала, как кто-то, схватившись за её тунику, оторвал её от земли и оттащил от Локи.

— Довольно, Сиф! Хватит! — прогремел голос Тора. Опустив её на ноги, он повернулся к младшему брату, своим телом мешая Сиф вновь ввязаться в драку. — Успокойся, Локи!

Локи встал – волосы падали на глаза, а из носа текла ярко-красная кровь, – однако Сиф с удивлением и яростью заметила, что он широко ей улыбался. Он что, насмехается над её силой?

— Мы ещё не закончили, — огрызнулась она из-за удерживающей её на месте руки Тора. — Я покажу тебе, Локи. Я стану самым могущественным воином во вселенной и однажды насажу твою голову на копьё!

Услышав угрозу, Тор гневно зарычал, однако Локи поклонился ей, всё так же улыбаясь, но голос его прозвучал опасно низко:

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

Сиф ответила ему такой же ухмылкой, принимая вызов, и, забрав книгу заклинаний, он исчез в глубинах дворца.

И так и продолжалось: невзирая на то, как сильно бранила её мать, а все вокруг твердили, что Сиф не может так разговаривать с царевичем, невзирая на то, как часто Локи получал разносы во время уроков этикета, – соперничество, казалось, с годами только набирало обороты. Оба ребёнка хранили верность обещаниям отточить своё мастерство, становясь старше.

Насмешки Сиф: «Ты считаешь себя таким умным. Спорим, ты не сможешь правильно ответить на все вопросы», – только подстёгивали Локи к бесперебойной учёбе, и наградой его усердию было выражение лица Сиф, когда он продемонстрировал свой без единой ошибки пройденный тест, показав ей язык.

Пренебрежительное пожатие плечами от наблюдавшего за ходом тренировки Локи вкупе с брошенным: «Что такого особенного в одиночном клинке?» – привели к тому, что она ни с того ни с сего начала практиковаться с двойным мечом, наслаждаясь неохотным одобрением выбора оружия со стороны Локи.

День за днём они бросали друг другу вызов, подстёгивали друг друга бежать быстрее, учиться усерднее, подниматься выше, становиться лучше.

 

 

И вот сейчас, когда они находились в самом расцвете юности, Сиф в очередной раз подначила его, заявив, что Локи не обладает необходимым мастерством для создания множественных иллюзий. По мере того, как они росли, их конечности удлинялись, скулы выступали более отчётливо, а кожаные облачения по-новому облегали тело, Сиф поймала себя на том, что подмечает в нём эти изменения. В данный момент она была окружена пятью его копиями на тренировочной площадке. Её охватило приятное волнение, когда все миражи разом, расплывшись в улыбке, перешли в наступление. Она, в свою очередь, широко улыбнулась в ответ, так как такая магия действительно производила впечатление – ничего подобного Сиф никогда не видела. Только звук шагов выдавал настоящего Локи, и вскоре ей удалось повалить его на землю. Её сердце учащённо забилось, когда его руки непринуждённо устроились у неё на талии, – и это едва ли можно было списать исключительно на последствия физической нагрузки. Она решила не обращать на это внимания.

— Браво, миледи. — Локи с довольной улыбкой подставил шею под её меч, не предпринимая ровно никаких попыток высвободиться из её хватки. От интимности положения в животе Сиф разгорелся жар, а по телу пробежала дрожь. Потрясённая такой реакцией, она вскочила, как ошпаренная, и, пробормотав, что ей куда-то пора, поспешила покинуть тренировочную площадку.

Что это было? Она ведь терпеть не могла Локи, разве нет? Почему вдруг её тело поступило так предательски? В её голове роились тысячи вопросов, и она нашла убежище в единственном известном ей месте, где всегда царили тишина и спокойствие. Что, разумеется, было ошибкой, так как её уединение вскоре оказалось нарушено: в библиотеку вошёл Локи, который уже успел принять ванну после тренировки и теперь неспешно направлялся к книгам заклинаний.

Сиф импульсивно последовала за ним – в пустынное крыло со слабоосвещёнными рядами. Она с силой толкнула его в спину, отчего у него из рук выпал какой-то фолиант. Он медленно обернулся; казалось, её нападение ничуть его не удивило.

— Здравствуй, Сиф.

— Тебе доставляет удовольствие задирать меня? — Она подошла ближе, оттесняя его к шкафу. — Только и знаешь, что злить да досаждать.

— Я бы сказал, что делаю тебя лучше, — усмехнулся Локи. В Сиф заклокотало раздражение – и что-то ещё. — И я даже не сомневаюсь, что это доставляет точно такое же удовольствие тебе, леди. Только и знаешь, что браниться да распаляться. Разве я не прав?

Он посмотрел на неё из-под опущенных ресниц, и неожиданно Сиф не нашла в себе сил возразить против заключавшейся в его словах истины.

— Возможно, мне это действительно по душе, милорд. Но хватит разговоров, — прошипела она, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и бросила ему очередной вызов. — Слабо поцеловать меня?

В его глазах зажёгся огонь, вызванный столь откровенной провокацией, и в животе Сиф запорхали бабочки. Неожиданно Локи подался вперёд и, придерживая её за талию, впечатал в книжный шкаф. Он застал её врасплох и лишил возможности для манёвра; она и пикнуть не успела, как его губы оказались прижаты к её губам. В поцелуе – та же пылкость, благодаря которой он блестяще справлялся со всеми трудностями и задачами, которые она ставила перед ним все эти годы.

Когда он отстранился, Сиф схватила ртом воздух, стараясь, чтобы с её губ ненароком не сорвался стон. Локи самодовольно глядел на неё, выжидая.

— И это всё, на что ты способен? — Она вопросительно выгнула бровь, рукой обхватывая его шею. Пробурчав нечто нечленораздельное, Локи приподнял Сиф за бёдра и усадил на полку, напирая до тех пор, пока она не обвила ногами его талию. Ей уже не удалось сдержать стон, когда он поцеловал её снова, лаская губами, языком, путаясь руками в волосах, притягивая ближе. Её ещё никогда не целовали так проникновенно, так умело.

Когда он наконец отстранился во второй раз, её сердце бешено колотилось. Сиф удовлетворённо отметила, что, судя по его виду, у него тоже кружилась голова; его притягивало к ней, волосы спадали на глаза.

— Довольна ли леди? — тихо прошептал он ей прямо в губы.

По телу Сиф пробежала дрожь. Она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Ничуть.

Улыбка заиграла на губах Локи.

— Тогда придумай новое испытание, и я обязательно его выполню.

— Слабо найти лучшее применение своему языку, чем раздражающая пустая болтовня?

Он улыбнулся ещё шире, проворными пальцами поддевая завязку её кожаных штанов.

— В таком случае отвечу в том же духе, — мягко произнёс – практически промурлыкал – он, опускаясь на колени, параллельно стягивая с неё брюки. — Спорим, что ты не сможешь молчать, и библиотекарь тебя заметит.

Сиф, всё так и сидящая на краю книжной полки, засмеялась. Однако мгновение спустя она шумно втянула воздух и прикрыла рот ладонью, прикусывая её, когда Локи принялся выполнять поставленную перед ним задачу.

«Нет ничего более приятного, — подумала Сиф, прежде чем последняя связная мысль покинула её разум, — чем опьянение победой».


End file.
